Black Friday
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Sebastian arrives at Kurt's loft super early in the morning the day after Thanksgiving to hit the Black Friday sales, only Kurt's not quite as ready to go as Sebastian thought he'd be. Kurtbastian. Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**A/N: Written for the Hummel Holidays prompt 'shopping'.**

An ominous, persistent knocking on his loft door at four in the fucking morning was not the way Kurt wanted to start his day, but he was already up, and he didn't have anything else planned, so he decided to find out what sort of ax murderer would be up at this hour. It was probably just a hungover neighbor, lost on their way to their own place. Kurt always got one or two of those over the holidays. He knew that opening his door to strangers in Brooklyn wasn't necessarily a bright idea. He should probably ignore it, or call the cops, but he was too nice a guy.

Besides, the last time he ignored an early morning knock at his door, some guy peed on his welcome mat.

"I'm coming, I'm com— _yawn_ —ing," he called out, probably nowhere near loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear, with the radiator in the building hissing and knocking, trying to kick over. Kurt opened the door a crack, hopefully not wide enough for the blade of an ax to fit through, but all he saw outside his door was his hunched over and put off boyfriend, swaying on his feet, eyes half open.

"I'm here," Sebastian grumbled, his declaration made of grunts more than actual words.

"So I see," Kurt said, pulling the door open wider.

Sebastian's half-lidded eyes looked Kurt up and down.

"You're still in your pajamas," he observed, and his frown, destined to become a permanent fixture on his face, deepened. "Why are you still in your pajamas?"

"Uh…because it's really, really early," Kurt replied.

"But, you said you wanted to hit the after Thanksgiving sales," Sebastian said.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "I do."

"Well, don't the stores open _really, really early_?" Sebastian frustratingly mimicked. "I mean, aren't we going to go take down some poor old lady at Macy's so you can get $5 off a scarf or something?"

"No," Kurt answered with a patronizing drawl, "I stopped doing the Black Friday thing back in high school. Besides, Amazon's had Black Friday sales every month since July. I order everything online now."

"So, why go shopping today at all?" Sebastian growled.

"I need a new waffle iron. My old one died a horrible, batter related death."

"Well…why didn't you order that online, too?" Sebastian sputtered, ready to strangle his boyfriend for not being more specific, if he could only get his tired arms to move.

"Because I want waffles _today_ " – Kurt shrugged – "not in three to five business days."

"God, I hate you," Sebastian groaned, knocking his head against the half-open door. "I don't believe that I'm up at this hour and we're not doing anything."

Kurt eyed his poor, exhausted boyfriend, relatively put together regardless of this Godawful hour. He had put on Kurt's favorite cashmere coat and dark wash jeans, which made Kurt realize that even though Sebastian had reluctantly dragged his ass out of his apartment at the cold, drizzly, butt-crack of dawn, he had thought to dress for him. But aside from his chic ensemble, he looked like he'd rolled out of bed – hair mussed, probably combed through with just his fingers; his eyes dark and hooded with the need for three or four more hours of elusive REM sleep; his cheeks flushed from being out in the chilly morning air without a scarf. Sebastian had the effortlessly gorgeous thing down pat, and even at four in the morning, it was a huge turn on.

Kurt had been considering going back to bed for a few hours. With Sebastian here, there was no reason for him to hit the sheets alone.

"Well" – Kurt grabbed Sebastian's sleeve with a conniving grin, pulling him inside – "as long as you're here…"

"As long as I'm here _what_?" Sebastian asked, not bothering to cover his yawn.

"Oh, my poor Sebastian," Kurt cooed, sliding the loft door shut behind them, "you _have_ to be tired if sex wasn't the first thing that came to mind."

"Actually," Sebastian muttered, sluggishly surrendering to being led inside, "I was thinking that I kinda want waffles."


End file.
